Inuyasha's Poetic Drabble Inuyasha and Miroku
by PetishFetish
Summary: My drabble series of different kinds of pairings from Inuyasha I do not own anything... Reviews or Comments will be gladly appreciated.
1. Chapter 2

Inuyasha Poetic Drabble

Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kikyou

White hair sensually flew through the wind

Inuyasha's eyes shining very much like fiery sunrise

When he glanced at Kikyou; the love of his life

Arms intertwined

Kikyou's been energized by him in a very….exciting way

An eliciting moan escaped her lips

Her priestess outfit hung loosely on her body as the hands of a half hanyou takes it off

The soul priestess lightly moans his name and Inuyasha presses his lips against hers in a kiss

The kiss got more needy and fiery in minutes as if wind took over them and Inuyasha's body hovered hers

"Kikyou" He growled

Her breath heightened as she bit her lip..

Their bodies rocked passionately together

Moans and their sex filled the air

It was like an erotic dance the way Inuaysha's hand and body worked and Kikyou's moans were like music to his ears

They cam hard into each other


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Inuyasha and Miroku

It was sunset

A beautiful day for half hanyou to become human

His eyes on the clouds as he was meditating

Footsteps of Miroku: The perverted monk was heart as he sat with Inuyasha

He talked so smoothly it pissed Inuyasha off as he talked him off stubbornly

There was something different about Miroku; Inuyasha realized and blushed

A devious smirk played on Miroku's lips, with a deep growl he toppled over Inuyasha

There was no escape

"Hey what gives? You perv-" Inuysha growled but then his breath hitched as Miroku lowered to his lips, he hummed and kissed him deeply

The kiss was so erotic, Inuyasha moaned, his hands roaming his body

The beauty of the night befell them with shining stars, their glistening bodies shone

Grunting because Inuysha was so fucking tight Miroku repeatedly pounded into him

He howled into the night and grabbed Miroku tightly, nearly ripping his clothes

He won't give in that he actually loves him

"M-Miroku" Inuyasha husky breath hitched, his lips parted as he moaned and pulled his hair

"I-Inuyasha" Miroku growled back so deeply and sexually, causing Inuyasha to nearly orgasm

Within a few more thrusts the perverted monk and human Inuyasha cam hard, he whimpered sexually as Miroku deeply filled him.

"M-Miroku" he whimpered again as if to say something but too stubborn to say it, not knowing that Miroku felt the same

"I-Inuyasha…I love you" Miroku whispered on his ear causing him to blush deeply

Their bodies rocked back and forth, hands enwrapped together forever as Inuyasha slept on Miroku through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Confession: Kagome and Sango

Ever since Sango knew Kagome it has been her duty to protect her from Naraku and help with collecting the shards

The girls were in the middle of a battlefield

Sango has mixed feelings more than a friendly way

She used her weapon which spun through the ground cracking in half and splitting the demons

Her eyes averted straight ahead, widening and gasping as the reincarnated princess lies unconscious

"Kagome!" Sango cried, clenching her jaw and growled. Her hair waved ferociously as she ran to her

The day calms

The bodies of the dead evaporated into shadows

The dark haired beauty was only concerned for another dark haired beauty

Eyes of the priestess fluttered open, a very confused "Sango?" escaped her lips

Sango nearly cried as she sounds her name and hugged her tightly, hearing Kagome cough. "Oops ...s-sorry I was just w-worried for you" She had tears in the corner of her eyes.

Kagome smiled and blushed, wiping those tears away and kissed her cheek."I-I'm alright" She managed softly.

Sango smiled, "and I'm so glad for that" She whispered while crying softly and hugging her tighter, "I-I'm so glad you're alive, I-I wanted to tell you that I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

Caress of the Sunset; Sango and Miroku

The sunset illuminated the earth as Miroku wraps his arms

Around the woman he loves and has kids with; Sango

They danced and swayed around the grass that

Tickles Sango's toes making her giggle and lean onto Miroku with a smile

He leaned on her face

As his eyes sparkled brightly and leaned over to her to gently and shortly peck her lips, "I love you" He gently whispers

Sango giggled and leaned onto his chest

As he took her hand and swirled in dancing motion with her,

"I love you too" she whispered to him and rubbed her stomach,

"And our babies love their daddy too" She giggled and blushed brightly.

Miroku smiled and just on the tip of his cheeks even though it was hard to see and very rare he blushed lightly

Leaning onto her and kissing her lips at the set of dawn 


End file.
